Summer Rain
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Nee, Aominecchi. Kalau misalnya aku pergi jauh darimu dan tidak akan kembali lagi, apa kau akan terus mengingatku?"-hints shonen ai, oneshot, death chara. RnR, please?


"Ayo keluar, Aominecchiii!"

"Baka! Di luar sedang hujan deras dan kau tetap ingin keluar? Separah apa kelemotanmu sekarang, Kise?!"

"Tapitapitapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku hanya ingin bersantai di sini dan—tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke apartemenku? Seingatku pintunya terkunci…"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Summer Rain**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Angst

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Hints AoKise, death chara, oneshot, misstypo yang lagi hobi main petak umpet, OOC, dan ke-abstrak-an lain yang bisa ditemukan pada fic saia.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Skip Turn Step © Kanon Wakeshima

**Oo—O—oO**

**.**

**.**

_**Abandon your umbrella and show your sparkling smile**_

**.**

**.**

"Eeh, itu…"

Sepasang manik biru tua menyipit, melempar tatapan tajam pada model paruh waktu berambut pirang di hadapannya. "Kau tidak menjebol pintunya lagi, 'kan?"

Yang ditanya memalingkan wajah dan mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kau mendengar suara pintu roboh sebelum aku masuk?"

Kecurigaan Aomine makin bertambah saat ia menyadari tangan Kise tak lagi terlipat di depan dada—ia pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya, kalau bukan di saku _vest_-nya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Kise; bagaimana caramu masuk ke apartemenku?"

Lawan bicaranya bungkam, memasang tampang tanpa dosa ala anak-anak yang baru saja menjahili teman mainnya. "Kasih tau enggak ya~?"

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabku, Kise, aku benar-benar akan memasang _alarm_ anti maling agar kau tidak bisa masuk sembarangan lagi."

"Aku bukan maling, Aominecchi!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau masuk ke apartemenku tanpa ijin! Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Salah siapa memangnya kalau ada kawat tergeletak tanpa kerjaan di tengah jalan saat aku pergi kemari? Karena kasihan pada kawat itu, makanya aku menggunakannya untuk membuka pintu apartemenmu!" jawab Kise dengan wajah terpaling, tak peduli pada Aomine yang sedang memijit kepalanya karena frustasi bercampur takjub sekaligus kesal. /Dari mana juga dia dapat ilmu membuka pintu pakai kawat segala…/ Siapapun yang sudah mengajarkan hal itu pada Kise, Aomine bersumpah dalam hati akan menghabisinya tanpa ampun.

**.**

Di suatu tempat dimana banyak payung hitam berkumpul, seorang pemilik _hawk eyes_ yang kalian tahu pasti siapa bersin-bersin dan dapat firasat buruk dadakan.

**.**

"Jadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menerobos masuk ke apartemenku dan meraung-raung untuk pergi main di luar denganmu? Kau tahu sendiri sekarang sedang hujan deras, 'kan?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah jutek. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, payung biru tua yang ia gunakan digenggam di tangan kanan.

Berbeda dengan Aomine yang kesal, Kise malah tersenyum cerah di bawah payung kuning kesayangannya—secerah matahari yang harusnya bersinar di langit tanpa ada awan kelabu yang menutupi. "Kita sudah lama tidak jalan sama-sama, 'kan? Ayo, temani aku! Lagi kesepian nih, enggak ada kerjaan atau latihan basket di sekolah." Walaupun mereka sudah SMA, tetap saja sifat kekanakan Kise tidak berubah. Dengan alasan _absurd_ seperti itu, dengan cerianya ia masih mengganggu Aomine yang baru saja akan tertidur lelap dan memaksanya keluar padahal hujan sedang turun dengan deras.

Menyadari keanehan yang jarang ini, Aomine melihat ke arah langit yang masih menangis dengan deras. "Bukannya musim hujan sudah lewat? Kenapa masih turun hujan di musim panas seperti ini?" tanyanya, entah pada siapa. Jalanan yang mereka lewati juga tumben saja sepi. Padahal di liburan sekolah seperti ini biasanya banyak yang lalu lalang untuk rekreasi atau sekedar cuci mata…

"Uh-huh, tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang soal itu. Aku 'kan tidak tahu apa-apa." Sungguh, Aomine berasa ingin menjitak Kise sekarang juga atas jawaban tanpa tanggung jawab itu. Ketika kepalan tangan _tan_-nya sudah berjarak sekian jengkal dari kepala bersurai pirang itu, Kise tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kalau misalnya aku tidak bisa berada di dekatmu lagi dalam waktu lama, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Aominecchi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Aomine mengurungkan niatnya secara tiba-tiba. "…heh?"

Dari belakangnya, Aomine tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang muncul di wajah Kise. _Power forward_ yang satu itu hanya bisa melihat kepala mantan rekannya yang terarah ke atas, tak peduli rintik hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. "Kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, bagaimana jadinya ya?"

Dahi Aomine berkedut. "Maksudmu apa? Tentu saja kita bisa bertemu lagi seperti di pertandingan basket, 'kan? Jangan bicara omong kosong, bodoh."

"Bukan—bukan seperti itu yang aku maksud."

"Lalu?"

Bukan jawaban yang diberikan, lawan bicaranya malah melempar payungnya dan menari seperti anak kecil di bawah tetesan hujan yang masih deras. Senyuman damai terlukis di bibirnya—senyuman damai yang entah mengapa, kini malah membuat Aomine merasa tidak enak. "_Nee_, Aominecchi. Kalau misalnya aku pergi jauh darimu dan tidak akan kembali lagi, apa kau akan terus mengingatku?"

Semakin tidak enak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya yang seperti itu?"

Tangan direntangkan, kaki kanan digunakan sebagai topangan ketika tubuhnya memutar. "Karena lagi _mood_ untuk bertanya seperti itu," jawab Kise sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Aomine sambil tersenyum nakal—dan dibalas dengan acungan jari tengah oleh yang bersangkutan. "Habis, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi nih. Kereta yang menjemputku sudah akan tiba, jam juga sudah mulai berdentang 12 kali…"

"Memangnya kau Cinderella apa, sampai harus pergi saat lonceng sudah berdentang 12 kali?" gerutu Aomine heran dengan tangan di pinggang. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tanda tanya yang menari di benaknya. "Dan ngomong-omong, sejak kapan ada kereta yang sukarela mau menjemputmu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Aominecchi."

Ekspresi gusar digantikan ekspresi curiga. Ketika Kise memunggunginya, Aomine merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah mendekati copycat itu. "Memang sejak kapan aku bisa berhenti memikirkan tingkahmu yang menyebalkan dan suaramu yang merusak telinga itu, bodoh? Tawamu yang selalu keluar tiap kali berhasil membuatku kesal itu juga bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan, kau tahu?"

Setetes air—yang pastinya bukan air hujan—menuruni pipi Kise tanpa ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Bercampur dengan tetesan hujan, juga senyuman bahagia yang tidak terlihat oleh manik biru tua Aomine. "Ah. _Arigato_, Aominecchi. Aku merasa tersanjung, meskipun di lain sisi aku juga merasa tersinggung."

"Yang barusan bukan kalimat pujian, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Aku tahu." Ketika sosok yang telah berpisah sekolah dengannya itu berbalik menghadapnya, mata Aomine membelalak lebar. Bukan karena apapun, melainkan karena air mata yang mengalir bersamaan dengan meledaknya tawa bahagia dari lawan bicaranya. "Aku tahu itu, Aominecchi. _Arigato gozaimasu, ne_!"

"Ki—"

"Ah, sudah waktunya pergi. _Sayoo nara_, Aominecchi!" Setelah berkata—coret, berteriak—seperti itu, Kise langsung berlari setengah menari layaknya anak kecil menjauhi Aomine tanpa menoleh ke belakang sejenak pun.

Karena itulah, Kise sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi di wajah Aomine ketika lelaki berpayung itu mengangkat panggilan dari Momoi yang berada entah dimana. Aomine sendiri sibuk menerka-nerka apa arti ucapan '_sayoo nara_' dan bukan '_ja matta ne'_ barusan dengan mata tertuju ke sosok Kise yang telah menghilang, hingga teriakan Momoi yang bercampur dengan isak tangis menyambangi telinganya beberapa menit kemudian.

/"_Aho-_mine! Ke mana saja kau, hah? Aku sudah meneleponmu sejak tadi pagi dan kau sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya! Kau tidak mematikan ponselmu 'kan? Apa kau lupa hari apa sekarang?"/

"…hari Minggu?"

/"Bukan itu maksudku! Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini Kise_-kun_ akan dimakamkan? Pemakamannya sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kau tahu?"/

"…hah? Pemakaman Kise?"

/"Ya ampun—berapa umurmu sekarang, Dai-_chan_? Dengan pemakaman teman sendiri yang tewas kemarin sore saja kau tidak ingat! Apa kau ingin Kise menangis di alam sana?"/

Kise baru saja mengajaknya keluar tadi. Kise baru saja menerobos masuk apartemennya dengan bersenjatakan sebuah kawat tadi. Juga menari sambil tertawa bahagia bercampur air mata di bawah tetesan hujan—dan semua itu dilakukan sosok berambut pirang itu tepat di hadapannya, tadi. "Kau bercanda 'kan, Satsuki? Kise—dia baru saja mengajakku keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Dia baru saja pergi sambil tertawa dan menangis, dia—"

/"Apa kau sedang ngelindur, Dai_-chan_?"/

"…Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu aku, Satsuki."

**.**

**.**

_**I lament the summer Sunday afternoon  
It rains all over me**_

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlambat, Daiki." Itu suara dingin yang sudah ketara sekali milik Akashi.

"Dari mana saja kau, _Aho_-mine?" Juga suara Midorima yang selalu bernada mencela jika baru melihatnya melakukan hal buruk.

"…lama tidak berjumpa, Aomine_-kun_." Tidak ada pemilik rambut biru lain yang memanggilnya seperti itu kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah, rupanya kau datang, Aomine_-chin_. Dan kenapa kau tidak menggunakan payungmu sampai basah kuyup begitu, munchmunch?" Ekspresi bosan selalu menjadi penghuni tetap di wajah Murasakibara sejak jaman SMP sampai sekarang, eh?

Dan tidak ada suara dari sosok berambut pirang yang tadi bersamanya.

Tepat di hadapannya, di antara sosok Akashi dan Kuroko, terdapat sebuah papan nisan bertuliskan nama 'Kise Ryota' dan gundukan tanah yang masih berwarna merah.

Suara isakan tangis Momoi yang berada di sebelahnya menyadarkan Aomine pada kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi sekarang.

"Kise… ada di sana?"

"Apa aku pernah menipumu, Daiki? Bukannya kau yang terakhir bersamanya kemarin sore?"

"Kalau Kise ada di sana…" Napas Aomine tertahan. Mata biru tuanya melebar, tubuhnya gemetaran. "…kalau Kise ada di sana…"

Ekspresi khawatir mulai tersirat di wajah Kuroko. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Aomine_-kun_?"

"Tahan dia—Shintaro, Atsushi!"

Kalau sejak pagi tadi jasad Kise telah dikubur…

["Habis, sebentar lagi aku harus pergi nih. Kereta yang menjemputku sudah akan tiba, jam juga sudah mulai berdentang 12 kali…"]

["Aku tahu itu, Aominecchi. _Arigato gozaimasu, ne_!"]

["Ah, sudah waktunya pergi_. Sayoo nara_, Aominecchi!"]

…siapa yang bersamanya beberapa menit yang lalu, kalau begitu?

**.**

**.**

_**Imitating the staccato**__*****__** of an orchestra  
Imitating the crescendo**__******__** of a chorus**_

**.**

**.**

**Oo—O—oO**

**The End.**

**Glossary:**

*** Staccato: **notasi musik yang dimainkan secara terpisah dan pendek.

****Crescendo: **saat dimana musik mencapai bagian yang paling keras.

**A/N: **(=.=)a Pertama kali bikin AoKise, juga death!Kise yang pertama kali. Awal-awal dibuat sambil ngedengerin Skip Turn Step-nya Kanon Wakeshima, tapi yang terakhir dibuat sambil dengerin nyanyian Adek saia yang merdu sangat sampai kemungkinan bakal ada korban kaca pecah. Dan, uh, adakah yang berminat untuk ngasih RnR buat fic abstrak saia ini? #celingukan


End file.
